


Whatever gets you through today

by Anonymous



Series: L城二三事 [3]
Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 自我放飞拆cp报社之“被下属玩弄的上司”现代paro,公司背景，时间轴私设了一下。WARNING: 这篇是勖峤华3P，另有一个打酱油的。乱乱乱雷雷雷，各种巨大的单箭头。不接受任何形式的谈人生。雷白烂，禁止一切形式的转载、复制与截图等。





	Whatever gets you through today

**Author's Note:**

> 小公曾表示我最近就是喜欢睡年纪比我小的不服来咬我啊  
> 不要相信我的车技。出车祸了不给报销医疗费。  
> 

 

“长舆，我准备搬出去住了。”

张华放下了手里的保温杯，一脸郑重地望着有些不知所措的和峤。“多谢你这大半年来，嗯……收留我。”

啊。茂先要搬走了。

和峤若无其事地转头望向茶水间窗外那阴沉沉的、仿佛随时都会落下雪来的天空，随意地回答了一句：“茂先，你我既是同事又是校友，若论年纪我甚至还要喊你一句华哥。所以你不必和我如此客气。”

张华的表情放松了下来。他对着和峤笑了笑，低下头盯着杯中微微浮动的水面出了神。

和峤望着张华低垂的眼睫，欲言又止。

 

且说和峤自打年初进入曹氏集团企业文化部实习后，他就搬出了和家那带着大花园的别墅，自己在公司附近租了一间公寓住着，每日步行上下班只需十五分钟。正巧那个时候张华被上一个房东赶了出来，因此他便主动邀请这位同事兼大学校友合租。每个月他会付掉租金的六成，张华付掉四成，其余费用看似均摊，然而还是他付得多一些。

张华自然是不知道这个事实的。或者说，和峤的事情他基本上都不那么清楚——他的生活实在过于简单，每日朝九晚五，余下的时间要么看书要么投身创作，哪有半分心思关注其他的人和事。

然而和峤却很清楚张华的事情，更是明白张华为什么要搬出去。

因为张华很快就要结婚了。父母之命，媒妁之言。

说起这桩婚事，还要讲起一个月前的事情。就在上个月，张华的中篇小说《繁霜》*获得了L市第七届“子建文学新人奖”。在颁奖仪式上，他发表了一番非常精彩的演说，并在后面的座谈会上不卑不亢、对答如流。与张华同台而谈的L市作协副秘书长、著名女作家李婉以及L大中文系知名教授阮籍一致对他给予了高度评价，称赞他“能以平淡不饰之笔，写真挚不隐之情”**，未来“前途不可限量”。

至今和峤还依稀记得那日的情形。只是在台下看着，他就觉得自己这位室友真的很了不得：就算张华住的是出租屋，穿的是打折季买的休闲装，相貌也不似裴楷嵇康等人那般光彩夺目，但只要他一谈到所热爱的文学世界，他的身上就立刻闪耀出了让人无法忽视的光芒。

获奖之后，张华身为曹氏员工的背景自然被挖了出来。总经理司马昭高兴之下给企业文化部全员发了奖金，并且放出话说新年过后就会把张华升职到其他部门工作，让他独当一面。然而公司里忽地出了传闻，说这升职的决定其实是张华未来的岳父、曾经为前代总经理司马懿掌握曹氏实权出过大力的前高管刘放上下疏通的结果；又有传闻说总经理助理兼人力资源部总监钟会其实也看上了这位年轻人，试图借此机会将其拉拢到自己一边来，具体目的尚未可知。

这些传闻和峤自然是不信的。作为那部《繁霜》的第一个读者，他真心地钦佩张华的才华，也真心地为张华感到高兴，只是这高兴的心情里还夹杂了一点他自己都不太明白的东西，让他甚至完全不敢去仔细想想清楚。

在《繁霜》投稿之前，他在张华给他的U盘中偶然发现了一个隐藏文档，里面是几首被命名为《情诗》的诗作；那些诗词语虽不甚秾丽，但是甚为恳切坦白，平淡中透着真挚的情思，每一首的结尾还细心地加上了日期与天气，怎么看怎么觉得可疑。

和峤不止一次想问张华这诗是写给谁的，可是几次话到嘴边都被他吞了回去。他看着张华拧紧了保温杯的盖子，似是准备离开，忽然觉得如果现在不问那个问题的话，以后就再也没有机会问了。

于是他深吸了一口气，犹豫着开了口。

“茂先，其实我一直——”

他的后半句话被忽然响起的“笃笃”敲门声盖了过去。

他一脸怨念地望向门口，毫不意外地看见了自家上司那讨人厌的身影。

荀勖的声音平静无波。“你们两个，快点回去工作。今天必须要把这个文案做完，晚上还有其他安排。”

“明白。”

张华与和峤一前一后地跟在荀勖身后向办公室走去。在办公室门口，荀勖先把张华让进了门，然后走到和峤面前站定，一双清冷的眼平静地盯住和峤的脸。

被上司俯视的感觉一点都不好，而当这个上司是你讨厌的人时感受尤甚。

和峤忍住心里的烦躁，试图强行推开荀勖走进门去。

一只手忽然按住了他的肩头。和峤回过头去，向手的主人怒目而视。

“今天晚上六点天翔酒楼203包房，部门月底聚餐。”荀勖的语气依旧没什么起伏，就好像在说着“天气不错”一般：“今天我来请客，你和张华一起过来吧。”

“……好。”

荀勖又深深地望了望和峤，那眼神让和峤莫名地想起了数月之前他与荀勖之间发生的那桩“意外”。

虽然事后和峤反复告诉自己那不过是被狗咬了一口，可是他的脑海中偶尔还会闪过几个破碎的、让他一想起来就禁不住气血上涌的片段。

……气血不仅会上涌，还会下涌。

在荀勖看不到的地方，和峤猛拍了几下自己的脑袋，咬紧牙关压下心里的邪火。他决定今天晚上格外小心些，尽可能地远离一切危险。

 

然而这一晚的聚餐堪称平静，宾主尽欢，只是说着要请客的上司居然自己喝醉了，人事不省。于是在张华的提议下，全体同事一起分摊了账单。

送走了其他人之后，峤华二人看了看倒在沙发上一动不动的荀勖，面面相觑。

张华先行打破了沉默。

“长舆，我们不能就这样把荀总监留在这里。”他顿了顿，继续说道：“他多少是个公众人物……这样子醉酒若是被外人看到，对他自己和对曹氏影响都不好。”

听到张华的话，和峤忽然想起荀勖还在L市的交响乐团里做着第一提琴手。

确实是个公众人物。他皱了皱鼻子，悄悄地从沙发边挪开了两步，向张华问道：“那你说现在怎么办？”

换了我，早就不结账单把他丢在这里自生自灭了。

“我想办法把他送到最近的宾馆去，然后我再回家。”张华一边扯着荀勖的衣袖把他拉起来，一边对着和峤眨了眨眼睛：“长舆可以先回去，记得给我留点热水洗澡就好。”

“不用我帮忙吗？”和峤虽然有些不放心，但是看到荀勖这个样子又觉得似乎不会有什么意外发生。

张华弯下身子，将荀勖的手臂环上自己的肩。“不用。我很快就会回来的，长舆不必担心。”

然而醉酒之人好像比平时重了许多。张华吃力地起身，忽然脚下不稳，被和峤一把扶住。

和峤望着张华有些发红的脸，小心地提议道：“茂先，我看你好像也有点喝多了，他们今天可没少灌你酒。所以我还是和你一起过去吧，好相互有个照应。”

张华考虑了片刻，点了点头。于是峤华二人各自扶住荀勖的一只手臂，缓缓地向酒楼大门口走去。

 

天翔酒楼附近就有一家星级宾馆，是江东孙氏集团旗下的连锁酒店。前台的小姑娘是典型的江南相貌，声音甜美笑容温柔：“两位先生，对不起。今天我们这里基本住满，只剩下一间家庭房了。由于是最后一间房，因此房费可以给你们打对折……”

“可以先挂账吗？”

“如果您是与我们有合作的曹氏集团的员工，当然可以。”

“好的，那么麻烦您记这个名字……”和峤毫不客气地报了荀勖的名字和电话号码。

我才不要用我的钱给他付住宿费。

和峤这样想着，不动声色地从前台手中接过了房卡。

 

刷卡进了房间之后，张华将比他高了半个头的荀勖放在大床上，自己累得坐在了床边，气喘吁吁。

他平稳了一下呼吸，抬起头对着和峤说道：“长舆，能帮我弄一条热毛巾来吗？我忽然觉得有点头痛，想敷一敷额头擦擦脸。”

和峤不疑有他，一口答应。“好，我这就去。”

不一会儿他便回转到床边，将热毛巾递给张华，笑道：“这里的热水还不错，我打算洗个澡再回家里去，能省一点电费是一点电费。”

说着，他便脱下外衣解开了领带，再次向卫生间走去。

张华捧着热毛巾目送和峤离开。他深吸了一口气，帮依旧不省人事的荀勖脱掉外衣和鞋袜，在床上摆成仰卧的姿势，接着把手里的毛巾轻轻地搭在了荀勖的额头上。

一直毫无动静的人忽然轻哼了一声，像是呢喃着谁的名字一般。

荀勖无意识地支起一条腿，抬起手轻轻挠了挠脖颈处，似是感到有些燥热。随着他的动作，那漂亮的锁骨在微微敞开的领口间半隐半现，令张华完全无法从这躺着的人身上移开视线。

片刻，张华鬼使神差地伸出手，摸上了荀勖的衣扣，一颗颗解开。他拿起那条热毛巾轻轻地擦拭着荀勖的额头，擦过微微沁着薄汗的脸颊，接着向下至脖颈、胸口、肋骨，直至略显瘦削的腰际。

……我到底在干些什么啊。

张华想起自己那些大概没人看得到更没人看得懂的情诗，只觉得脸上如同火烧一般，拿着毛巾的手不禁停了下来，向后缩了回去。

试图缩回去的手忽然被一把拉住。一个旋转，他就被荀勖压在了身下。

“荀总监……？”

火热的气息直接扑到了他的脸上。因酒精的作用而温度略高的身体覆盖在他的身上，紧紧地贴住，隔着薄薄的衣料微微磨蹭着。

张华推拒着荀勖赤裸的胸口，试图拉开一点距离。然而一个火热的吻忽然毫无预兆地落了下来，对方滚烫的舌头席卷着他的舌头，猛烈地吸吮着，似是要从他这里获取一点清凉。

张华被这个突如其来的吻弄得头脑发胀，情绪愈发迷乱，却依旧知道不应该这样。然而这个时候，他的脑海中忽地冒出了一个邪恶的声音：“这不是你一直以来梦寐以求的事情么？”

似是觉得这料下得还不够猛，那个声音又补了一句：“你是不是忘记了自己有多喜欢他。”

……没有。一点都没忘。

所有的挣扎在这个吻面前都化为了徒劳。于是张华放松了身体，抵着对方胸口的手收了力气向下滑去，轻抚着刚刚自己用毛巾擦拭过的地方，努力迎合着荀勖这莫名其妙的热情。

当这个吻终于结束的时候，张华看到荀勖伸了舌头将两人双唇分离时拉出的一道银丝尽数舔净，接着又感到荀勖的手自下向上探进了他的衣襟，掌心轻揉着他胸前的点。

他只觉得脸上烧得更热了。从未体验过的酥麻感让他难耐地拱起了身子，也更方便了伏在他身上的人一把将这不太合身的套头衫拽下，连着那条尚有余温的毛巾一起丢到了一边。

荀勖的大腿撩拨似的挤进了张华的腿间，摩擦着张华的裆部。他伏在张华的颈项间，轻轻地啃吻着这具未经人事的躯体，将双唇所及之处皆染上一层情欲的红色。

张华闭上了眼睛，完全不敢看自己上司的脸。当他感到腰带被解开，自己的内裤被一把拉下时，一个奇怪的念头忽地闪过他的脑海：自己这位上司，真的是喝醉了吗？

当他感到荀勖的手握上了自己挺立在空气中的欲望时，羞得用双手捂住了脸，却又禁不住从指缝中悄悄地看着。那双手白皙修长指尖圆润，他曾无数次在舞台上、在电视上注视着它们，看着那优雅的小提琴在这双手的拨弄下发出迷人的声音，演奏出一篇篇优美的乐章。而此时此刻，那只握过琴弓的右手正握着他的性器，顺着挺立的角度上下套弄着；那只按过琴弦的左手则在他的腿间来回游走轻揉慢点，撩拨着他敏感的大腿根，让他愈发觉得腿脚发软，身体完全不受控制。

当他颤抖着在荀勖手里喷发出道道白浊之后，他惊恐地感到荀勖的手指裹挟着自己的精液探入了自己的两股之间。后穴被刺入的感觉让他手足无措，而不知何时，他发现自己已经被荀勖从背后抱在了怀里，在他体内不断抽送的手指也从一根变成了两根。

接下来将要发生的事情已经很明了了。

张华有些害怕又有些期待。他不由自主地想起了他与荀勖共同署名的几份文案，两人在曹氏集团档案室里一起编纂的目录，还有荀勖在办公室里握着他的手教他用数位板画画的情景。

荀总监他……是不是也有那么几分喜欢我呢？

……怎么可能啊。

正当张华胡思乱想的时候，荀勖含住了他的耳垂，微抬起他的一条腿慢慢地向里推进。当荀勖一个挺身完全进入的那一刻，他在张华的耳边低声唤了一个名字，声音里有着说不出的暧昧。

“长~舆~”

“……？”

张华的心忽地沉了下去，然而突然被撕裂的疼痛感让他完全没法继续思考。身后人一下快似一下的顶弄也逐渐吞噬了他的理智，让他的身体中升起了奇异的快感，呻吟的声音愈发响亮了起来。

如此动作了几十下之后，荀勖将他转成面对自己的姿势，于是他便看到了那双红色的眼睛清亮得很，哪里有半分醉酒的样子。

骗人的……都是骗人的。

似是感到了张华目光中若有似无的怨气，荀勖伸出一只手蒙住了他的眼睛，向上顶弄的动作也愈发激烈了起来。在肉体撞击的声音和逐渐不受控制的呻吟声中，张华感到自己的灵魂仿佛飘到了半空中，冷眼旁观着这房间里逐渐升温的、背德的情热。

这是一个停不下来的错误。

就在张华几乎要再次缴械的时候，他忽然感到荀勖在他耳边吹了一口热气，声音里有几分隐忍：“茂先啊……你把我缠得太紧了。”

张华瞬间感到深埋在自己体内的火热跳动了几下，向着深处注入了一股热流。因得这句“茂先”，他那飘在半空中的灵魂似是“嗖”地一声回到了身体里，让他恢复了一点力气；而他还没来得及从荀勖怀里脱身，便听到了身后响亮的“啪嗒”一声。

他用力拂下荀勖蒙住他双眼的手，转过头去，正对上和峤那双满是震惊的眼眸。

和峤身穿浴袍，赤着双足踩在地毯上，步履缓慢。张华看着和峤一脸不可置信地向床边走来，满心想着的都是赶快从这要命的上司怀里脱身。

他挣扎了几下，却被荀勖箍得更紧。于是他看到和峤在床上跪了下来，压得柔软的床垫凹了一块下去。

和峤满眼哀伤地望着张华，声音发着抖。“原来……是他。你喜欢的是他。”

“长舆……”张华忽然发觉自己似乎又听到了什么了不得的事情。

而和峤却忽然发了怒。“为什么，为什么他总是要从我这里夺走一些东西！”

他翻身下床，一把将张华从荀勖身边抱离，然后掐住了荀勖的脖子，动作快得让张华来不及作出阻拦。

“长舆！”张华只得沙哑着声音吼了一句。

和峤转过头来，双眼通红。他一瞬不瞬地看着张华，缓缓地放下了手。

骤然获得解放的荀勖捂住自己的喉咙，不住地咳着。忽然，在张华惊恐无比的眼神中，和峤迅速地脱下了浴袍，一只手按住荀勖的双手，一只手揪着荀勖的头发迫使他抬头，接着捏住他的两颊让他被迫张开嘴，然后将自己半勃起的性器塞进了他的口中。

和峤双手扳住荀勖的脑袋，声音却恢复了平静。“既然你那么喜欢睡你的下属，那么就睡个够吧。”

荀勖的眼神有一瞬间的惊异。过了片刻，他垂下了眼睛，一边任凭和峤在自己的口中进进出出，一边伸长了手臂，握住了张华的下体套弄着。

张华一边抵御着下身传来的阵阵快感，一边抬了眼睛望着已经进入半暴走状态的和峤。

和峤的动作真的算不上温柔。他每次都是进到底再完全抽出，直顶弄得荀勖双眼泛上了一层水色，像是随时要哭出来一般。然而张华一句话都不想劝。他已经看明白了：他与和峤两个，不过都是被这上司利用的人罢了。

……我为什么会喜欢上这种品格恶劣的人呢。

心中升起的怨气涌向了下身，转化成了想立刻让面前这个人痛苦的欲望。他示意和峤稍停一停，接着两人一起将荀勖摆成了跪趴在床上的姿势。

他学着刚刚荀勖对他所做的，伸出手指探向了荀勖双腿之间的入口。他忽地想起起身的时候，自己的双腿间有粘腻的东西流了下来。

是那个人留在他身体里的东西。只是既然已经到了这般地步，不如物尽其用。

于是张华用手指刮过自己的腿间，蘸了些许粘稠，按揉着荀勖的后穴戳刺了进去。他模仿着抽插的动作进进出出，感受到荀勖微微地扭动着腰身，似乎在追逐着他的手指，心里的怨气和身下的欲望不由得涨了几分。

当他戳刺到某一处时，荀勖的身子猛抖了一下，差一点吐出了含在口中的和峤的性器。于是和峤抱住荀勖的头，将自己的下体深深地埋入身下人的口中。

他转向张华说道：“茂先，可以了。”

于是张华握住自己坚挺的欲望，对准刚刚开发过的入口缓缓插入到底。火热湿软包裹住下体的感觉实在过于刺激，让他完全控制不住自己的身体，插入抽出的频率愈发快速。

荀勖的身体抖得更加厉害了。随着张华的动作，和峤也继续在荀勖的口中抽插了起来，两个年轻男子一前一后同时激烈地冲撞着，让荀勖的身体不住地摇晃，慢慢地冒出了细密的汗珠。

张华在荀勖的身后激烈地冲刺着，发泄着从刚刚到现在一直憋闷在心里的怨气。他忽然觉得整件事情从头到尾都充满了荒诞：自己的下身虽然被层层湿热的软肉吸吮包裹得密不透风舒爽无比，可自己的心里已然有一块地方塌陷了下去，漏出了一个巨大的空洞，里面刮着数九寒天的西北风。

“茂先，与我换个位置。”和峤的声音将张华拉回了现实。

张华与和峤同时抽身而出。荀勖伏在床上不住地喘着，双眼已经完全沉浸在了情欲之中，挺立的下身在空气中随着身体的抖动微微颤动着。

和峤将荀勖抱在了怀里，让他对着自己怒挺的欲望坐了下去。张华听到荀勖发出了一阵绵长的呻吟，一时有些怔愣。正惊呆时，他忽然觉得自己下体上一暖。原来荀勖已经半眯着眼将他的欲望含在了口中，一下一下轻轻套弄着，舌尖上下轻点轻舔。

自己的上司，自己喜欢的人，帮自己做着这样的事情。

纯良青年张华没法接受这一点，然而他的身体却接受了。似是为了方便荀勖专心应对张华的欲望，和峤放缓了顶弄的速度，只引得这已经完全被情欲控制的人不由自主地拉住了张华的手，引导着他向自己的身上摸去。

张华轻轻地在温暖的口腔中挺动着下身，左手在荀勖的锁骨上来回滑动。和峤的手则毫不客气地在荀勖的身上掐揉着，嘴唇在对方的脖颈上用力吸吮着，在白皙的皮肤上留下点点青红的斑痕。

张华只觉自己的下体如同火山即将喷发一般，翻滚着滚烫的欲望。他从喉中闷哼了一声，感到自己这发长而持久的喷射几乎打到了荀勖的喉咙深处。而身下的人却好像完全感受不到自己口中发生的变化，依旧动作轻柔地套弄着，像是要榨干眼前的年轻下属一般。

良久，待得荀勖终于肯张嘴放开张华已然疲软的性器时，张华惊恐无比地看到对方将口中的液体尽数咽了下去。与此同时，和峤开始了新一轮的激烈的抽送，只插得荀勖的眼神愈发迷离了起来，可他依旧没有忘记引导着张华的手向自己的下身摸去。

大约是前后夹击得过于刺激，张华看到荀勖就那样被和峤插射了出来，点点白浊沾湿了他的手和身下的床单。而和峤似乎也完成了他的抽送；待他抽身而出之后，三个人一起倒在大床上，喘息不已。

最先恢复清醒的张华看着似乎已经陷入昏迷状态的荀勖，对着和峤问道：“现在怎么办？”

和峤的眼神也逐渐恢复了清明。他看了看赤裸着身体的自己，又看了看身上满是欢爱痕迹的荀勖，一时间张口结舌。

最后还是张华作出了有效的提议：“洗洗睡吧。”

“……嗯。”

 

待得峤华二人都睡着了之后，荀勖在一边的单人床上睁开了双眼。

他爬下床，从大衣口袋里翻出了一块糖吃了下去，又跑去卫生间刷了个牙。

接着，他轻手轻脚地摸上了那张可以容纳三个人的大床，毫不客气地躺在了峤华二人中间，在黑暗中露出了一个计谋得逞的微笑。

 

***

第二日是个晴朗的星期六。

贾充卫瓘荀勖和裴秀一起围坐在裴秀家客厅的麻将桌旁，每个人的面前都筑起了长城。

卫瓘清亮的声音里带着一丝犹豫。

“自摸！嗯……我这好像是赢了？”

他伸手翻过了自己的牌面，引得其余三人都探过头去看了看。

“东、南、西、北、红中、发、白板、一万、九万、一饼、九饼、幺鸡、九条……哎哟，真的和了！今天伯玉手气好。”裴秀笑着说道：“胡的是十三幺！可少见了。”

坐在卫瓘下家的贾充瞬间拉下了脸，又瞬间恢复了平静。

“季彦说得对。”荀勖看了面色不虞的贾充一眼，开口道：“在东瀛的麻将中，这种牌面被叫作‘国士无双’，很衬伯玉呢。”

卫瓘闻言，只是浅浅地笑着，默默地将所有的牌都打乱，重新洗牌。

贾充的手机忽然响了。他看了看屏幕，迅速地接起了电话。

电话对面的女声响亮中透着一丝娇纵，在座的人都听得清清楚楚。“喂？老公你在哪儿？”

“呃……我在你姐夫家里……”贾充迅速起身，快步走向了阳台。

荀勖和裴秀交换了一个了然的眼神。过了片刻，贾充拖着步子走了回来，一脸歉然：“阿槐叫我快点去百货大楼帮她付账……”

裴秀闻言，起身拿起了挂在一旁的大衣。“我和你一起过去，顺便把我夫人也接回来。今天大家正好可以一起来家里吃饭……”

临走的时候，裴秀回头说道：“伯玉和公曾两个可以现在家里等一等我们。大约三刻钟就会回来。”

“好。”卫荀二人点头目送充秀二人离开。

等到门一被锁上，卫瓘就迅速起身将荀勖压倒在了麻将桌上，形状姣好的唇浅浅地抵在荀勖的双唇之上。

散乱的麻将牌硌得荀勖的后背有些痛。

“荀总监夸人不要紧，可您这是把我卫伯玉架在火上烤啊。”卫瓘一边说着，一边解开了荀勖的衣扣和腰带。

“伯玉此言差矣。”荀勖感到这只善握毛笔的手在自己的身上来回游走，柔软的指腹擦过敏感的皮肤，让他发出了舒服的轻哼。“我只是不愿吝惜自己对别人的欣赏罢了。伯玉与其纠结我的话语，倒不如期待一下接下来去C市出差的事情。”

“您夸人的本事一流，转移话题的本事也是一流的。”卫瓘拉下荀勖的内裤，伸手向下探入了荀勖的后穴。“平日怎不见得你如此夸我。”

突然的侵入让荀勖发出了惊讶的一声“啊”。卫瓘一边不紧不慢地用指尖抚弄着甬道深处敏感的一点，一边凑近荀勖的耳边轻轻地说道：“你最近做的事情，我且是有些看不懂了。你先是向昭总推荐我跟着士季一起出差，今天又故意让我和了这‘十三幺’，可是有什么寓意在？”

“……没有。”荀勖咬住下唇死不松口。

“不说也罢，我只是觉得奇怪而已。”卫瓘抽出手指，将荀勖的双腿分开夹住自己的腰身，一分分地挺入自己坚挺的欲望。“算了不提了，时间紧迫……”

所有的话语都消融在了交缠的唇舌之间。荀勖睁开双眼，右手轻抚过卫瓘精致的面容，忽然觉得把这美人就这么送到自己那倒霉舅舅身边实在有些可惜了。

万一回不来怎么办。

可他知道这人外表温和无害，内里却是黑得像他老家的煤炭一般——要不他也就不会被压在这麻将桌上了。

……还被压了不止一次。

所以，没事的。他这样告诉自己。

想到接下来的日子，荀勖忽然有些跃跃欲试了起来，完全忘记了早上被两个下属合力丢出房间的经历。然而卫瓘似是发现了他的不专心，狠狠地顶弄了几下，让他不由得抱住了对方曲线优美的脖颈，闭上双眼吻了上去。

 

当贾充和裴秀带着郭槐姐妹俩回到家里的时候，发现荀勖正站在冰箱前若有所思，而卫瓘歪在了沙发上睡着了，身上盖了一件大衣。

荀勖看见他们回来，迎上去接过裴秀手里提着的购物袋。“今天晚上吃什么？”

裴秀将众人的外套一一挂在了衣架上。“我买了牛肉和一整只鸡，还有一些蔬菜，公闾转回家去带了两瓶三年前酿的红酒。按理说谁赢了就该谁下厨，既然伯玉睡着了，那就算了。”

荀勖望了望依旧安静地装睡着的卫瓘，勾了勾嘴角。在他的身旁，郭槐挽着贾充的手臂，一双闪亮如曜石般的黑眼睛滴溜溜地转着。忽然，她指向了窗子外面：“大家快看！下雪了！”

“哎呀，我们运气真好，赶在下雪前回了家。”郭榕笑着看了一眼依旧像个小女孩一般兴奋地跳着的自家妹妹，摇了摇头走进了厨房。

L市的初雪，就这样到来了。

 

 

*题目源自张华《杂诗》“繁霜降当夕”之句。

**此处引用郑振铎《中国文学史》中对张华作品的评价。


End file.
